


Of loneliness and multidimensional creatures.

by Perelka_L



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: How Do I Tag, I hope, No crack, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Weird Fluff, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as fill for "The Glow Cloud / The Brownstone Spire."<br/>That's all that you have to know. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of loneliness and multidimensional creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Please tell me if you notice any mistakes!  
> 

The thing with being a lonely parent is that you sometimes have this little need to unwind.

Even more so when your form is a cloud. Or, as those petty mortals call you, “The Glow Cloud”. Or just “The Cloud”. The ancient deity came to a simple conclusion that mortals who inhabit this city simply block out its real form spread across thousands of dimensions in order to keep their so called sanity somehow intact.

Such a basic creatures inhabit this town but they are easy to control and seem to have a good scholar system, so finally its only child can get a proper education.

But when kid’s not home it tends to feel need to get away from all of this, to have some fun which is a bit hard, it had to be said. Possessing people on air and spreading the fear is a good source of entertainment, yes, but it can be a bit boring sometimes. If only there was a single creature on this particular patch of dimensions crisscrossing in this space, one being who never had to be afraid of death, someone who understood The Cloud…

Imagine the surprise of the immortal being when one day, while it was floating around the city after bringing its child to school, it felt something.

More like  _something_.

The Glow Cloud moved around searching for source of this strange energy, energy too ancient to come from something or someone that lasted, that got old. A little shadow of hope appeared in The Cloud’s colour-changing glowing soul.

The Glow Cloud called out when it was close, sent a question into few dimensions it was sure neither of native habitants of the city could interact with – and someone called back! The call of other being was loud, like thunder, speaking volumes of the sheer power it possessed and The Glow Cloud felt something that could only be described as something close to what mortals can perceive as a shiver.

The Glow Cloud wasn’t a very powerful creature, it existed, yes, but in comparison to some ancients it knew eternity ago, The Cloud was a little cute puppy who barked a lot.

(Like PYRAMID, this jerk. This one was GOD for The Cloud, SOMETHING so fear-inducing, so awesome, so amazing… but IT didn’t even pay attention to The Glow Cloud, BEING seemed to be much more devoted to those mortals. What a WEIRDO.)

The Glow Cloud floated around and then it saw what form the stranger took in order to be visible to humans. It was… a spire. Tall, solid, immovable spire. The Glow Cloud floated a bit closer to it, and it called out.

I am The Brownstone Spire – it said – I see you are unlike those around on whom I feed.

Oh, this voice… The Cloud sent out an affirmative response, introduced itself and asked a gentle question, asked on whom does it feed?

I feed on mortals, on those hoping for better future, on those feeling such a trouble in their lives that they offer the only immortal thing they own to me.

The Glow Cloud floated a bit closer, close enough to perceive little cracks on stone of which The Brownstone Spire’s form was made of but far enough to keep tactful distance between those two. The tactics on gaining the energy from mortals was impressive, if not a bit surprising. Why mortals wanted to give their souls away for this God to feed it was a great mystery for The Glow Cloud, but it explained why The Brownstone Spire was so powerful.

Powerful, check. Ancient, check. Immortal, check. Does not ignore The Cloud, check.

Why are you here, all alone, The Glow Cloud?

The Glow Cloud couldn’t see it but it’s colours started to shift rapidly, feeling slightly unsure. It was quiet for few silent moments and then it answered, told The Brownstone Spire about its offspring, about looking for good place for the child to start eternity… The Cloud might have slipped something about being a lonely parent, about being abandoned by other parent of a child, The Cloud wasn’t sure – but The Brownstone Spire listened and sometimes sent tiny waves of energy that urged The Glow Cloud to speak its mind and what could it do but ramble on?

During one of The Glow Cloud’s rants about PTA meetings, The Brownstone Spire hushed it with a wave of sound and The Cloud fell quiet. The silence hung in the air and then The Brownstone Spire asked:

Will you give yourself to The Brownstone Spire?

The Glow Cloud hung in the air, uncertain and a bit fearful. Did the other just… suggested something? Innuendos and suggestive themes were a slippery slope when it came to immortals, some understanding every single glance or wave as an offer, some not even able to guess  that someone wants to be intimate, even if this someone is bared naked across all dimensions they exist on.

The Brownstone Spire wants to know colours of Your form…

This offer was a bit less sure, power slowly slipping from this perfect voice and The Cloud didn’t want to hear this voice loose it’s volume. The Glow Cloud wanted to listen to this voice in its loudest, most passionate moments, The Glow Cloud moved closer and its surface brushed against the brownstone, against its bricks and cracks and there was a spark of energy between those two, spark of incredible energy and they slowly, carefully, uncovered each other across every reality, looked into each other’s true forms, explored every vein of flowing energy in their soulless bodies…

They explored their lives and infinite years of existence, The Glow Cloud devoting itself to pleasure of  The Brownstone Spire in some dimensions, The Brownstone Spire exploring every single sweet spot of The Glow Cloud in others.  It was perfect, this moment The Cloud longed to for so many years, this moment of losing itself in the existence of a stranger, a stranger so powerful, so amazing, so awe-inspiring, so perfect, perfect, perfect…

The Glow Cloud let out a lightning and The Brownstone Spire released a loud, booming noise of a bell ringing. 

 

A window opened and a mortal head appeared in it. “Get a room!” Steve Carlsberg yelled out before closing the window. He heard a thunder again so he sighed and started to look for good headphones.

Maybe if The mighty Glow Cloud, all hail its glory, got laid there is a chance for less dead raccoons on his Toyota?

But seriously, they could get a room. Or at least have sex in a place different than bloody middle of Night Vale. Those immoral immortals.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what have I done but I like the results. I hope you like it too!  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
